


A Brand New Start

by Izzu



Category: Jeon Woo Chi (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to the Finale. To begin life anew, and to forgive and forget... is something all of them would have to try to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Mount Taebaek confrontation. And I wanna write about Gangrim...

_She wondered if it was for the best, that things happened like this. It may be a bit selfish for her, for them; but if it was the only way that Gangrim could live..._

Gangrim looked up towards them, his expressions as blank as he could ever be.

“Do I know you?”

Woo Chi choked, as Muyeon turned to see him struggling towards Gangrim.

“Don't joke around, Gangrim! Tell me you're just joking! After everything that happened between us, don't do this! Tell me you still remembered us!”

Woo Chi was alarmed as Muyeon watched them, unsure what to say.

“Gangrim!” he said again, “Don't run away! Losing your magic is not the end of everything! You can still start over! But don't you forget the past, not like this! You can't just forget everything like this...”

Muyeon tried to pull Woo Chi away from Gangrim as he started to break down. Her heart ached as she watched how distraught Woo Chi was for Gangrim to lose his memories. 

“It's not supposed to happen like this! I wanted to save him. There's still so much I wanted to say—”

“Woo Chi...” she tried to console. “Perhaps it's better like this. Gangrim didn't have to remember everything that Ma Suk made him do or the things he'd done since, he could really start afresh—”

Muyeon turned towards him. Before she could say anything more, Woo Chi suddenly fell limp as she caught him.

“Woo Chi!” she gasped as she felt for his pulse. She sighed in relief as she realised that he just passed out before carefully putting his body to rest on one of the straw mats she'd found.

“Is he... alright?”

Muyeon turned to see Gangrim looking so helpless, before shaking her head.

“Yes, he's alright. He was hurt too... and he used a lot of energy to save you earlier. He just needed to rest. Don't worry about it.”

Gangrim gave her a blank look, before scooting to the side. “I'm sorry. It is my fault... isn't it?”

Muyeon gave him a weak smile. “We don't blame you...” she said, before sighing. “Won't you help me out, tidying this place a bit? With Woo Chi like this, we can't head home right away. We'll need to spend a night here... it'll be a long walk back to Hanyang.”

Gangrim blinked, before nodding slowly. “Yes...”

xxx 

Muyeon was suddenly shaken awake by Gangrim, who looked a bit too alarmed. Immediately she shook off her drowsiness and looked around. Right away she saw Woo Chi sitting up, clutching his chest in pain.

“Woo Chi... what's wrong?” she asked in alarm.

Woo Chi spared her a glance before trying to get up in vain. Muyeon stopped him before he could hurt himself.

“You're still injured, don't move around. You have to rest a bit longer—”

Woo Chi shook his head. “No I can't. I have to try... keep the energies inside me under control...” He coughed badly, and Muyeon gave a cry as a trace of blood trailed down the side of his mouth.

“I received all of Gangrim's magic earlier.” He cringed. “I don't know how much more magic Gangrim had stolen these few months in addition to his own, but added with my own... I'm not sure if my body could take it all. Although I've used up a lot of magic to revive Gangrim, I'm not sure if there's still any...”

He coughed again as Muyeon held him. “Don't talk, save your strength.” She glanced around worriedly. “That's it, we have to get you back home.”

Woo Chi looked up towards her. “No... how? Hanyang's so far, even if you could use the talismans... what about Gangrim?”

“Let me worry about that...” said Muyeon as she asked Gangrim to help Woo Chi stand.

xxx

“ _Jeon Woo Chi had gone to meet Gangrim,”_

He hoped he wasn't too late, he wanted to at least be able to help Woo Chi with something once. Jeon Woo Chi had done a lot to help His Highness, himself... and many others; he wanted to at least return the favour. After all, because of him... Eunwoo was alive. After everything Jeon Woo Chi had done he wouldn't want the man to die alone in some unknown parts of the country.

Not like he distrust Woo Chi's ability to fight for himself, but after hearing Bonggu telling him about the news of other wizards being killed and Gangrim's part in it; he was worried. He had started to consider Woo Chi as a dear friend, he wouldn't want anyhing to happen to the man. And he started becoming fond of 'Lee Chi' as well, it would be strange to not be able to argue with the man as well. But he wouldn't let his own pessimism wore him down. So far they found no dead bodies...

He and his men had reached Mount Taebaek after one day and half by horses. His Highness had allowed his party to go with the best horses they could spare, and he wasted no time finding a few of his best men to accompany him. His only hope was that this trip would not be just to bring back the lifeless body of a dear friend.

“Chief Commander!” called one soldier as Chan-hwi hurried towards the man. “There were people coming from that direction!”

Chief Commander Seo Chan-hwi turned towards the direction the soldier was pointing and noted the familiar sillouette. He wasted no time running towards them to confirm his feelings.

Muyeon looked up as the Chief Commander reached them.

“You're... Butterfly,” he said before turning towards the men behind her. "Jeon—wait, isn't that Ma Gangrim?”

Chan-hwi immediately started to draw his sword out before Muyeon stopped him.

“It's all right! Gangrim's not going to hurt anyone now!”

“But then... why is Jeon Woo Chi like that? Why is he hurt?”

Muyeon was about to explain before another voice stopped her.

“It's alright, Chief Commander. It's fine now...”

Both of them turned around as they saw Woo Chi got off from Gangrim's back. He tried to flash them a weak smile before his strength failed him. Gangrim caught him before he fell.

“You're too weak! Don't force yourself to move,” said Muyeon anxiously as Woo Chi waved the concerns away.

He turned towards Chan-hwi. “How did you get here?”

Chan-hwi smiled. “Your servant Bonggu told me about it, he was worried for your safety.”

Woo Chi nodded. “You people are fast. Must be some good horses you have there,” he said, almost with a tinge of amusement.

“And not a moment too soon,” said Chan-hwi as he frowned at how frail Woo Chi had looked. “We must get you back to Hanyang to be treated.”

Muyeon nodded. “Yes, but you don't have to worry about Woo Chi. I'll take him back myself. Take Gangrim with you instead.”

Woo Chi turned towards her, frowning. “No, I'll stay with Gangrim. Ma Suk's men might still be around, I'm not letting them take Gangrim away! _You_ head back to Hanyang first, the others would probably be anxious,”

“What can you do now in your condition? Right now, the most important thing is taking you home!”

“She's right,” said Chan-hwi. “And I have my men with me. I'll watch over Ma Gangrim for you. If any of Ma Suk's men want to stop us, they'll have a hard time doing so.”

“No!” argued Woo Chi, before turning towards Muyeon. “You didn't have your powers! How could you take me all the way to Hanyang? Even with the talisman—”

“Even with just the talismans I could do it. Unlike Bonggu, I've practiced magic long enough. I should be able to carry you all the way to Hanyang,”

Woo Chi tried to argue with her longer before Muyeon put a stop to it by making him unconscious. She immediately ordered the others to help her get Woo Chi on her back. She looked up towards Chan-hwi before bowing. “I'll leave Gangrim to your care,”

“Yes,” said Chan-hwi as Muyeon disappeared with Woo Chi on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyeryeong was pacing to and fro in front of their house with worry as Bonggu kept badgering her to get indoors. It was already late evening and not long until the sun sets. Yet, she heard no news nor see the people she waited to return. A hint of dread crept onto her heart as she fought to keep the tears from flowing.

“Miss, you should get inside. It's going to get cold soon...” said Bonggu as Hyeryeong brushed him off.

“It's not dark yet, I'll wait.”

Bonggu shook his head. “Miss, remember that time when Sir first taught me the Magu ganma spell to investigate for him? It took me a whole day to travel to and fro, aside from looking around and gathering the information he wanted. Even if Lady Muyeon used to be able to use magic before, it will take time for even her to return."

"Why would that be a problem? If she's with Jeon Woo Chi, he would have certainly be able to get home faster! Unless...” 

She stopped herself from thinking about the worst outcome as Bonggu hastily ushered her inside. But before they could move a step, a strong gust of wind slammed towards their backs as both of them turned. To their delight, it was Muyeon... carrying the unconscious Woo Chi on her back. Before either of them could speak, Muyeon ushered some commands.

“Bonggu, prepare Woo Chi's room. Hyeryeong, is Cheolgyeon around? Please call him over, I needed him to find someone. Hurry!”

Both of them immediately sprang into action as Muyeon took Woo Chi towards his room. It was a while after that as Hyeryeong went to fetch Cheolgyeon that she realised...

There was something wrong with Woo Chi.

xxx

Bonggu was quiet as he helped Muyeon undress and placed Woo Chi on the blanket. She didn't say anything yet but looking at the pale complexion of his master, he knew it was serious. Woo Chi looked paler than the last few times he'd seen him being hurt, so he knew it must be worse. A part of him was glad that he'd told Lady Muyeon and Chief Commander Seo about the meetup, yet a part of him was distraught a the thought that he should have told them sooner. If only he was of much used aside from being able to run fast...

Cheolgyeon, Physician Park and Hyeryeong entered the room hurriedly as they started to fuss over Woo Chi. Muyeon spared no time in addressing Cheolgyeon.

“Cheolgyeon! Can you go call that blacksmith we met last time?”

“Why are you calling a blacksmith of all people? He's not going to be able to treat him! What am I?” exclaimed Physician Park as Muyeon shook her head.

“You're a physician, yes. But I needed to consult another wizard...”

“But didn't he already gave his magic to Reporter Lee?” asked Cheolgyeon as Muyeon nodded.

“Even still, he's among the few survivors of Yuldoguk. If my grandfather... my other elders were still alive, I would have consulted them but—”

“I understand,” Cheolgyeon said as he went out of the room.

Physician Park gently nudged Muyeon aside. “You should eat. Rushing to his side and coming back with him, it should have taxed you, isn't it?

Muyeon shook her head. “No, I should stay by his side.”

“I'll make him a tonic to strengthen his body. Hyeryeong, go prepare some food for Lady Muyeon,” said Physician Park as Hyeryeong begrudgingly did as told.

Muyeon watched the two walk out as she turned hastily towards Bonggu.

“I'll need your help later in the morning. Until then, you have to keep this a secret,”

Bonggu blinked as he leant closer. Cautiously, she whispered to him all about the things that happened so far and telling him the things she wanted him to do. Obediently, Bonggu nodded as he swore to keep his silence at least until he finished the task.

xxx

Bonggu paced around the gate, as he tucked his ears inside his woolen hat to keep out the cold. Lady Muyeon said that Commander Seo's group should be arriving around this time so he was supposed to bring the commander to their place. He wondered if that was a right choice, since Hyeryeong was home. If anything happens...

“Clear the way!”

Bonggu turned around as he saw a group of soldiers returning while escorting a number of prisoners. He blinked as he recognized the attires; it was some of Gangrim's men that have escaped before!

He immediately rushed towards the group, looking for the Commander... and saw him on his horse somewhere at the back, followed by another. The other person looked as if riding a horse by himself gave him trouble.

“Commander! You're back!” said Bonggu as Commander Seo took notice of him. “Did something happen?” he asked as Bonggu watched some of the soldiers passing by, dragging along some captives with them.

“We're just sidetracked for a bit,” said the commander before turning towards one of his men. “Lock all of them first. I'll interogate them later.”

The officer nodded before leaving as Chan-hwi turned back towards Bonggu. “Should we go now? I was supposed to...”

“Ah, yes. Follow me,” said Bonggu as he hastily lead the way.

xxx 

Physician Park sighed as he finished tending to Woo Chi's injuries. He glanced at the older man siting beside Cheolgyeon as the old blacksmith talked to Muyeon.

“Princess... what do you need my help for? After assisting you last time, I did not have that much magic left in me to do anything. What else for an old smith like me could do to help?”

Muyeon smiled softly. “You still have your knowledge and wisdom, and I needed that right now. My grandfather was no longer around for me to consult and finding any other Yuldoguk survivors still amongst the living was not easy. You're the closest one I could think of.”

The elder frowned. “What is it? I see this physician already tended to Jeon Woo Chi's injuries... what else is the problem?”

“That's what bothering me,” said Muyeon as she tried to keep her voice down, glancing towards the door.

Cheolgyeon turned around. “What were you looking at? Miss Hyeryeong was preparing breakfast... and where's Bonggu? I didn't see him around...”

Muyeon ignored the question. “I hope all of you would be calm when hearing this. Elder, Woo Chi had absorbed too much magic at once... I worry that his body couldn't contain all of it.”

“Eh? What happened?” asked Cheolgyeon.

The old blacksmith was quiet. “Is it... Ma Gangrim?”

Muyeon nodded. “The spell reversed itself when Gangrim tried to take his magic. I guess my grandfather's spirit still watches over him. Woo Chi said he could hear his voice.”

“Gangrim tried to... do you mean Reporter Lee lost to him?” asked Cheolgyeon in surprise as Muyeon nodded.

“But how did—wait, what about that person? You said the spell reversed—what does that mean?” Physician Park asked as Muyeon sighed.

“All of the magic Gangrim had, went to Woo Chi.” 

The two men blinked as the old smith leaned closer. “And the evil wizard, what happened?”

“He won't harm anyone anymore,” she hastily said before turning towards Woo Chi. “But right now, what about Woo Chi? Is he going to be all right?”

“Is there anything to be worried about, princess?” asked the old blacksmith, puzzled. “Jeon Woo Chi was still alive, isn't it? And even though I felt my own knowledge was still lacking, I had a strong feeling that Jeon Woo Chi was capable of harnessing a great amount of magic. No matter how much magic he received from Gangrim, he should be able to contain it.”

Muyeon sighed. “I supposed so. Woo Chi did seemed fine when I reached him, despite his own injuries.” She bit her lips. “But I'm not so sure since after we—after Woo Chi tried to save Gangrim's life, somehow... his condition became worse. I was so worried because of that I had to—”

Suddenly the door was opened in a rush and Hyeryeong barged in. “What? Don't tell me that bastard was still alive? Did you make Woo Chi do it? How could you tried to save that person? After he killed so many—!” 

Muyeon turned around as she cried out in alarm. “Hyeryeong, please... you have to listen first...”

Hyeryeong flushed in anger at her but before she could utter a word, sounds of approaching people caught her attention...

xxx

“So this is where you guys lived?”

Bonggu chuckled. “Well... it's actually the place where Repo—I mean, Jeon Woo Chi first starts to settle here in Hanyang. Only these few years that me and the rest had been living together here.” 

Chan-hwi smiled at the servant at the slip-up as he continued to lead his horse. He turned to see Gangrim who was timidly walking behind Bonggu in amazement. The guy really seemed like a lost boy now, totally different from the proud man he used to know. He smiled again.

How big can Jeon Woo Chi's heart be? Even after everything Ma Gangrim had done to him, to Joseon... he still had the courage to not abandon his old friend. And to forgive the past...

Then again, the real villain was Ma Suk. The man he never even met, yet could influence Ma Gangrim and Minister Oh to do his bidding... as well as to cause many sufferings. Ma Gangrim was just a victim like many others, it makes sense to think of it like that. For Jeon Woo Chi and Miss Muyeon to still want to protect him. 

“Seriously! It's true!”

Chan-hwi turned his attention towards the voice as a furious-looking Hyeryeong marched towards them. Bonggu froze.

“Oh my... trouble!” He grabbed Gangrim's hand and dragged the man behind him. Chan-hwi instinctively did the same as he tried to shield Gangrim from her wrath.

Seeing that, Hyeryeong's eyes widened.

“Bonggu, you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me!”

“W-well... I just found out too,” he stuttered. “Because Lady Muyeon said you'd be furious, that's why I didn't tell—”

Muyeon rushed out towards her, as Cheolgyeon and Physician Park followed behind.

“Hyeryeong, calm down! This is not the old Gangrim anymore! He won't harm anyone again.” 

“Calm down!” cried Physician Park, as he warily stared at the knife she was holding.

Cheolyeon nodded as well. “There must be some explanation to this, right?” he said, before turning towards Muyeon.

“Move away! I said next time I won't let any of your stupidity slide!” exclaimed Hyeryeong as she raised her knife. Immediately the knife started to fly off from her hand and hit the nearby shed. Everyone gasped as they turned towards the direction of the house.

Woo Chi was standing before them, helped by the old blacksmith. He shook his head. “Hyeryeong, enough! If you wanted to be angry at someone for saving Gangrim's life, it's me you're after. I was the one who wanted to keep him alive!”

He started to walk towards them as the old man tried to stop him. “Please rest, sir. Your magic right now is still unstable, your injuries might worsen even more...”

Woo Chi frowned as he tried to push the old man away.

“I'm fine...!” he said as he struggled towards the others. Cheolgyeon and the others parted to give way to him as Woo Chi walked towards Chan-hwi. He smiled weakly.

“Thank you... for bringing Gangrim back.” 

Chan-hwi shook his head. “This was the least I could do for you. You don't have to thank me.”

“You all right?” asked Woo Chi to Gangrim as Bonggu hastily grabbed his arm.

“Sir... you need to get inside. It's cold out here. And you looked so pale...”

Gangrim looked the most distraught as he started towards Woo Chi.

“Mister... are you still not well?”

Woo Chi shook his head as he placed a hand on Gangrim's cheek. “I'm fine now. I'm glad to see you're back, safe and sou...”

Bonggu caught his body as he lifted Woo Chi up to take him back into his room. Muyeon hastily dragged Gangrim along as Hyeryeong remained still, unsure what's just happening before her.


End file.
